Where is my mind ?
by Yaellum
Summary: En des temps troublés par la guerre, Harry et Draco vont trouver un arrangement pour oublier l'horreur. Mais cela suffira-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

"Je tiens ce monde pour ce qu'il est : un théâtre où chacun doit jouer son rôle. " William Shakespeare

Where is my mind ? (Lemon Hard)

CHAPITRE 1

Je me réveillai en sursaut, comme tous les jours. Le souvenir de Voldemort était gravé dans mon esprit. Je me voyais avancer dans un couloir sombre, dans sa direction. Il me souriait. Je voyais ce visage dans tous mes rêves désormais, comme si je pressentais ma mort… J'avais cauchemardé toute la nuit, et je me préparais à une journée terrible. Comme les autres. Ce n'étaient pas l'isolement ou la haine visible sur tous les visages étrangers qui me gênaient, c'était la haine visible sur son visage à lui. Drago Malefoy me hantait.

Je savais que je ferais mieux de l'oublier, mais j'en étais incapable. En un an, mon existence a basculé. A cause d'une simple bagarre. Une énième bagarre où Malefoy a senti mon érection. Il est tellement excitant aussi… Des cheveux blonds platine, fins et ébouriffés qu'il remettait sans cesse en place pour mieux les décoiffer, des yeux gris orage qui me faisaient fondre… Et un corps que je supposais parfait, n'ayant pas la chance de m'entraîner au Quidditch en même temps que lui.

Nous étions passés à la bagarre façon Moldue, qui défoulait mieux. Il s'était jeté sur moi après que je l'ai un petit peu (beaucoup) provoqué en cours de Potions. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas pu contrôler mon sexe en voyant son visage si près et son corps si chaud qui se pressait contre le mien. Quand il l'a senti, alors qu'il me maintenait les poignets et était à califourchon sur mes hanches, il a eu un sourire charmeur et s'est redressé, en effleurant ma virilité au passage. Le salaud. J'ai dû aller prendre une douche froide suite à cet épisode et rien que de l'imaginer étendu sur moi me donne encore des frissons.

Je m'en étais rendu compte l'année dernière, en 5ème année. J'étais gay. Après de nombreuses retenues passées ensemble, je suis tombé sous son charme. Il le sait et en profite pour me narguer. Propos salaces en potions, ou défilé à moitié nu dans les vestiaires de Quidditch… Il avait tout trouvé pour m'exciter, impunément. J'étais censé le détester mais je ne pourrai jamais plus.

Je réussis à me traîner jusqu'à la salle de bains des préfets pour prendre une douche brûlante, comme tous les matins. C'était mon seul plaisir de la journée, sentir l'eau brûlante sur ma peau déjà rougie par le froid des couloirs de Poudlard. Après ça, je me rendis dans la Grande Salle, prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec les autres élèves. Mes amis ne firent aucun commentaire sur mon état, comme tous les jours j'avais une mine affreuse à force d'insomnies. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, je jetai des coups d'œil discrets à Malefoy, il ne le remarqua pas, comme d'habitude.

De toute façon, il ne faisait jamais attention à moi. Nos seuls rapports se limitaient aux affrontements au Quidditch et aux joutes verbales entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Nos rapports en eux-mêmes n'étaient pas si mauvais, nous étions ensemble en potions, et j'avais découvert récemment qu'il excellait dans cette matière. Finalement, si j'avais pu passer quelques minutes à côté de lui sans me faire saigner la lèvre tellement que je la mords pour m'empêcher de le violer, peut-être que nous aurions pu devenir amis…

FIN POV HARRY

SOINS AUX CREATURES MAGIQUES

Ainsi, Harry, Hermione et Ron se rendirent en Soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid qui leur annonça le programme de sa voix rauque :

« Aujourd'hui les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, on étudie les Niffleurs. J'ai enterré des objets de valeur dans tout le parc de Poudlard, vous vous mettez par groupes de 3 et vous les dirigez pour trouver chacun un sac à plusieurs mètres de profondeur. Faites attention à bien tenir vos Niffleurs, ils sont dissipés et la couleur dorée des robes des Serpentars va les exciter. N'en rajoutez pas. »

Le cours se passa normalement jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse du côté des Serpentards. Harry se pencha pour voir ce qui se passait, quand Ron s'exclama : « Malefoy est à moitié nu ! Un Niffleur lui a arraché sa robe et est en train de s'étouffer avec ! ». Hagrid se précipita pour aider l'animal, en grande difficulté. Quant à Malefoy il réussit à se lancer un sortilège de Dissimulation, mais pas avant qu'Harry ait pu profiter de son corps musclé mais fin. Il eut le temps de remarquer la peau blanche à l'extrême, les muscles bandés et les fines veines qui zébraient son torse. Tout son corps était fin et musculeux et il ne portait qu'un caleçon noir. Son membre avait l'air imposant, nota l'esprit de l'ébouriffé (Harry). Harry se reconcentra, tenta d'oublier cette image obsédante et rigola avec les autres Gryffondors. Ce soir il avait entraînement de Quidditch avec les autres, ça lui remonta le moral pour affronter le cours de Potions de ce soir. Cependant, le reste de la journée se passa correctement et même plutôt bien. Il eut la preuve que personne ne se doutait de son homosexualité quand ses amis Hermione et Ron lui parlèrent (avec plus ou moins de tact) de l'attrait évident de Cho pour lui.

Ecoute Harry, commença Hermione en plein milieu du repas de midi, nous savons que tu souffres de solitude. Comme tout adolescent de ton âge, tu aimerais avec une copine. On sait que ce qui se passe avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom te perturbe mais avoir des contacts, intimes, pourrait te rassurer. Tu sais, Cho se sent seule elle aussi, depuis que Cédric est mort…

Alors, c'était ça qu'on lui proposait, devenir le bouche-trou de Cho, remplacer son petit-ami mort devant ses yeux, tué par Voldemort. Décidément, personne ne le comprendrait jamais. Il songea qu'il aurait vraiment aimé être comme les autres, aimer les filles, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Avec un soupir las, il expliqua à Hermione que Cho ne voudrait sûrement plus de lui après leur rupture violente. Hermione ne répondit pas, mais eut un sourire malicieux.

Il eut le pressentiment que quelque chose allait changer en arrivant dans le cachot du Professeur Rogue. Celui-ci les accueillit avec un sourire mauvais : « Vous savez que notre école est considérée à juste titre comme la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde magique. Nous devons nous montrer à la hauteur de notre excellente réputation, et surmonter les obstacles éventuels. » Il ajouta d'une voix doucereuse : « C'est pourquoi je vais tenter de réconcilier les deux maisons présentes ici, en formant des groupes de deux. Vous travaillerez ainsi toute l'année. » A ce moment-là, Harry espéra de toutes ses forces de se retrouver avec Malefoy, sans doute la pire issue pour lui mais qu'importe. Rogue épela les groupes impertubablement puis arrive à Harry : « avec Goyle ». Quant à Ron, il se retrouva avec Crabbe et Hermione avec Malefoy. Les cours promettaient d'être agités.

En effet, 10 minutes après le début du cours, les groupes de Ron et Harry étaient au bord de l'implosion, et de l'explosion de leur chaudron. Leur potion de Ratatinage leur léchait à présent les pieds. Rogue explosa de colère et rééquilibra les groupes :

« Vous-êtes-des-imbéciles-finis, qui vous a dit de mettre de la poudre de mandragore ? Crabbe et Goyle, Weasley et Granger, Malefoy et – Potter », siffla-t-il. Il nettoya les chaudrons et leur ordonna de recommencer.

Le cours se finit plutôt bien pour les Gryffondors, Rogue étant préoccupé. Il ne fit même pas attention à eux quand ils sortirent de la salle, mais se retourna d'un coup et appela Drago sèchement. Harry espionna Drago à la sortie de son entrevue avec le professeur de Potions, il avait le visage fermé. Harry vit avec stupeur Malefoy filer jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie pour s'y laisser tomber. Il avait l'air si désespéré qu'Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas aller le consoler, entre autres.

Après le repas, Harry fila sur le terrain de Quidditch avec Fred et George. A leur arrivée, une mauvaise nouvelle était placardée sur le tableau d'affichage : « Désormais, en raison de la diminution des heures d'entraînement possibles, les maisons s'entraîneront simultanément. Gryffondor-Serpentard, Serdaigle-Poufsouffle. Il semblait que le destin avait décidé de saigner Harry jusqu'au bout. Il devait déjà endurer la présence de Draco, virevoltant, coupant et caressant les produits en Potions, et il devrait maintenant voler contre et avec lui.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Harry se sentait toujours aussi mal quand il rentra dans sa chambre. Cette nuit, pris d'insomnies il irait encore roder dans la tour d'Astronomie, regarder les étoiles une partie de la nuit. A minuit, quand il fut sûr que tout le monde dormait dans son dortoir, il se leva, mit sa cape d'Invisibilité et sortit du dortoir. Un coup d'œil à la Carte du Maraudeur lui apprit que Malefoy et Zabini se trouvaient dans les toilettes pour garçons du troisième étage, fermées à cause de Mimi Geignarde. Il décida d'aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient, les soupçonnant de tentative de sabotage à l'encontre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Inconsciemment, il se mit à accélérer pour arriver plus vite. Harry avait besoin de revoir ces yeux gris, cette peau blanche et… Non, il faut rester calme, pensa-t-il. Voilà que les images refoulées de Malefoy en caleçon revenaient… Soudain, il entendit des gémissements, ceux de Draco.

POV Harry

Je me rapprochai, le souffle court et entrai dans la salle carrelée bleue, la vision de Malefoy et Zabini me cloua sur place. Littéralement, je restai incapable de détacher mes yeux des corps pâles et tremblants des deux Serpentard, Zabini était en train de faire une fellation à Draco, qui n'allait pas tarder à partir. Son corps fin et musculeux était moite et ses jours roses. Enfin, il jouit dans la bouche de Zabini. Les giclées pâles de sperme atterrirent sur le visage mat de Zabini qui ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Le blond lui semblait au comble du plaisir, chancelant sous l'orgasme, il alla s'asseoir sur le lavabo et se rhabilla. Il jeta un sort de nettoyage sur tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Tout d'un coup, Blaise lui demanda quand leur relation serait assez avancée pour être rendue publique.

Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de rendre publique la moindre des choses que l'on a pu faire ensemble, Blaise. A ce propos, les rendez-vous c'est fini. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête ?

Non, de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas. Au revoir.

Draco laissa Zabini tremblant de rage d'avoir été humilié et il partit à grandes enjambées. Je courus jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie, ne revenant toujours pas de ce que je venais de voir. Les rumeurs de l'homosexualité de Zabini étaient fondées, mais Draco Malefoy ? J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de méditer sur ce que je venais de voir. Cela m'avait excité, à ma grande honte et les images tournaient dans ma tête sans que je puisse les oublier… J'étais complètement perdu.

Alors que j'étais étendu à réfléchir en regardant les étoiles (sans ma cape d'Invisibilité, laissée en boule à côté), j'entendis quelqu'un monter les escaliers en pierre. J'eus juste le temps de me lever quand je vis une tête blond platine émerger. Ses cheveux en bataille le rendaient encore plus attirant que d'habitude…

« Insomniaque, Potter ?, fit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? =

- Oh rien, j'aime bien rester là à penser quand j'en ai l'occasion. Il s'était assis à quelques mètres de moi, contemplant le ciel étoilé.

- Ca te dérangerait d'aller penser ailleurs ? J'étais là d'abord, répliquai-je conscient que mon argumentation laissait à désirer mais conscient aussi d'être perturbé par sa vision.

- Je te trouble tant que ça ?, insinua-t-il, un air moqueur sur le visage.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, soufflai-je en contemplant la Lune tandis que mon corps s'affolait à certaines idées interdites. »

Il vint se coucher près de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille : « Moi, je suis sûr que si. Ecoute, on a 16 ans tous les deux, il est grand temps de grandir. Tu ne crois pas ? », Et en se rapprochant jusqu'à frôler ma jugulaire : « Je te veux dans mon lit, Potter. Tu m'excites.

- Ah oui ? Moi, je crois plutôt que c'est encore une de tes idées tordues pour m'humilier.

- Je connais un moyen qui te prouvera que non.

- Ah oui, lequel ?, soufflai-je, sceptique mais curieux

-Celui-là », me répondit-il calmement. Sans prévenir, il se pencha vers moi et colla ses lèvres aux miennes. A ce moment-là, mon cerveau ne put émettre une seule pensée correcte. D'autant plus qu'il était maintenant à califourchon sur moi et me tenait par la taille. Ses lèvres et sa langue me faisaient voir des merveilles. Sa langue, qu'il laissait traîner aux coins de ma bouche en explorait l'intérieur, avec succès. Je répondais à ce baiser sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mes mains glissant sur son torse brûlant. Nous fûmes bientôt haletants et j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir ses joues rosies et ses prunelles luisantes de désir avant que ses lèvres ne refondent sur les miennes.

C'était une torture, une torture qui m'excitait de plus en plus, mais une torture quand même. Drago, euh, Malefoy embrassait divinement bien, je devais l'avouer.

Puis je renversai la situation et me levai précipitamment. Il me suivit et posa sa main sur mes hanches : « Tu n'as pas aimé ?

Si, et c'est bien le problème, avouai-je. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser faire, désolé.

Harry, reste. »

Sa main descendait à présent au niveau de mon bas-ventre et je dus me concentrer pour penser à autre chose. Trop tard. Il approcha subitement son torse à moi, pour que je puisse sentir son érection contre la mienne. Je ne pus résister davantage et inclinai à nouveau la tête pour accueillir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous étions très proches maintenant, nos torses collés et je pouvais sentir son haleine fraîche sur la peau de mon cou. Il m'avait poussé contre la barrière de la Tour, la nuit s'était faite noire désormais, la Pleine Lune ressortant de cet océan de ténèbres.

Les cheveux de Drago se détachaient d'une façon incroyable de ce spectacle et il était encore plus séduisant que d'habitude. Je le désirai soudain comme je n'avais jamais désiré personne. J'avais déjà cédé à quelques filles durant l'année, ce dont je n'étais pas fier. Mais jamais mon corps s'était autant affolé, ma verge tendue à cette idée. Malefoy et moi.

Ensemble, proches et excités.

Il me retira ma chemise et passa ses mains sur mon torse. Elles étaient brûlantes et me faisaient voir des merveilles. J'haletais contre lui, mais ce n'était rien comparé au plaisir que j'éprouvis quand sa main frôla mon sexe, dur à en être douloureux. Ses longs doigs fins s'enroulèrent autour et commencèrent un léger va-et-vient. A partir de là, mon cerveau déconnecta. J'étais en mode pilote automatique, tout était si naturel avec Draco. Je me souvins d'un coup du dégoût qui m'avait pris quand j'ai embrassé Chang l'année précédente ou quand j'écoutais les autres garçons raconter leurs exploits sexuels avec les filles de Poudlard.

Non, moi, c'était pour et avec les mecs que je bandais. Malefoy, plus particulièrement. Sa présence me rendait fou.

Alors, que dire de ce qu'il était en train de me faire subir, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Après nous avoir fait allonger dans un recoin protégé de la Tour la plus haute de Poudlard, il s'était allongé sur moi, son bassin ondulait légèrement contre le mien me permettant de sentir son érection et toutes les courbes de son corps finement musclé. Sa main avait quitté mon sexe pour mon corps tout entier, qui ne réclamait que ça.

Soudain, nous entendîmes un bruit, quelqu'un arrivait près de la Tour d'Astronomie. Consultant la Carte du Maraudeur, j'eus la confirmation que c'était Rusard, sans doute accompagné de sa chatte, Miss-Teigne. Nous nous regardâmes brièvement, il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, trop court à mon goût et il partit en courant, laissant une odeur de menthe.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis arrivé à rentrer dans mon dortoir, me déshabiller et m'endormir.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Wow, pensais-je en rentrant me coucher à catimini. Drago Malefoy venait de m'emballer, plutôt bien si j'étais honnête avec moi-même. Il aurait fallu que j'y réfléchisse plus, que j'émette des théories, que je trouve une explication rationnelle. Il n'y en avait pas. Et si c'était une hallucination ? L'Imperium ? Une potion quelconque ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée.

Ma dernière pensée avant de m'écrouler pour un sommeil bien mérité fut que j'aurai à l'affronter demain, le cours de Potions commun. Avec les Serpys et que Malefoy m'en ferait sûrement baver. Dans tous les sens du terme.

COURS DE POTIONS

L'angoisse me tordait le ventre en arrivant en Potions, la faim aussi. Je n'avais rien pu avaler, ayant trop peur de ma confrontation avec Malefoy. Ron et Hermione arriveraient bientôt, j'avais préféré prendre de l'avance. Accolé à la porte du cachot, j'attendais plongé dans mes pensées quand elle s'ouvrit d'un coup sec libérant une tornade blonde. Oh. Mon cœur loupa un battement, et mes joues prirent un teint rose soutenu. Malefoy paraissait excédé au sortir de sa discussion avec Snape. Celui-ci referma la porte dans un claquement sourd sans nous jeter un regard, nous laissant seuls. Dire que le professeur de Potions était tendu en ce moment était un euphémisme. Hermione nous avait rapportée qu'elle avait vu Rogue attendre devant le bureau de Dumbledore à de nombreuses reprises.

Le blondinet était encore plus beau quand il était en colère. Il n'y avait rien à redire à sa tenue, comme d'habitude. Je me demandais soudain ce qu'il pouvait bien me trouver. A côté de ses robes tissées dans un tissu précieux, et ses chaînes en or, je me faisais pitié à moi-même. Mon physique ne me plaisait pas spécialement, j'évitais habituellement le miroir au maximum. Quant à Malefoy, c'est un bourreau des cœurs. Les partenaires (aussi bien féminins que masculins) défilaient dans son lit. Sa plus longue relation avait duré 3 jours, avec Pansy Parkinson, un bon parti que Malefoy père adore. Je mettais ce succès immense sur le compte de sa notoriété, et de son physique aussi. Ses prunelles grises fixaient le plafond d'un air excédé. Malefoy m'ignorait superbement. Je décidai alors de prendre les devants :

Ca ne va pas ?

Ca te regarde ?, me fit-il en daignant se tourner vers moi, un léger sourire ironique sur le visage

Non… Enfin, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, c'est tout, marmonnai-je la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser ses yeux.

Toi non plus, me rétorqua-t-il, il faut arrêter de se coucher si tard Potty, avec un vrai sourire cette fois

Oh, mais j'ai une excuse pour m'être couché tard. Tu veux savoir laquelle ? demandai-je avec une petite voix, ayant peur de me faire rembarrer, comme cela se produisait d'habitude.

Je crois que je la connais, me murmura-t-il, avant de me plaquer contre le mur et de rapprocher son visage du mien, doucement.

Ses lèvres se scellèrent finalement aux miennes et il m'embrassa comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Ses mains se faufilèrent un passage dans mes cheveux et sa langue dans ma bouche. Je sentais son souffle frais mentholé sur mes lèvres alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Et recolla ses lèvres sur les miennes, plus férocement cette fois, son corps se rapprocha du mien et il passa ses mains sous ma chemise. Je sentis fugitivement son érection mais cela n'importait pas. Au loin, nous entendîmes des voix, ce qui nous fit cesser toute activité. Il se sépara de moi d'un coup, sans aucune trace d'inquiétude sur le visage. Je tentai de me donner un aspect présentable. Il n'était pas en meilleur état que moi. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et légèrement entrouvertes, ses prunelles assombries par le désir et ses cheveux aussi en bataille que les miens.

En me voyant, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers moi, regardèrent Malefoy d'un air suspicieux et me racontèrent qu'ils avaient parlé à Cho pendant le déjeuner. Visiblement, elle me cherchait. Je pressentais une rencontre « fortuite » avec elle au détour d'un couloir, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point j'avais raison. Cette fille était une plaie. Comment avais-je pu la trouver jolie un jour ?

Severus Snape apparut à la porte, nous ordonna sèchement d'entrer, faisant taire tous les bavardages soudainement. Ces derniers temps, l'énerver relevait du suicide. Il répondait à Malefoy à demi-mot. C'est dire. Nous entrâmes dans une atmosphère solennelle et allâmes nous asseoir, sans un murmure. Malefoy était déjà assis, il détourna son regard quand je m'assis et ne me parla pas du reste de l'heure. C'était sans doute mieux que ça, il était toujours aussi désirable et notre baiser interrompu m'avait frustré. Je suis parti le sourire aux lèvres, parce que je savais qu'il pensait encore aux deux baisers que nous avions échangés. Pour une fois que j'avais l'impression de maîtriser quelque chose avec Malefoy.

GRANDE SALLE

Je sortis rapidement des cachots, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione qui avaient apparemment quelque chose d' « extrêmement important » à me dire. Nous nous rendîmes à la Grande Salle, affamés. Je me jetai sur le banc usé par les milliers d'étudiants passés ici avant nous. Le repas serait servi dans quelques minutes. Hermione n'attendit pas avant d'attaquer, cette fille était un pit-bull quand elle voulait

Harry, nous sommes inquiets pour toi. Tu as besoin de compagnie

Je vous ai vous, soupirai-je, et ces chers Serpys toujours prêts à me sauter dessus

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques avec Malefoy en ce moment ? me demanda-t-elle

Là. On était arrivés au véritable enjeu de cette « discussion » (j'appelle ça un procès public) plus vite que prévu. Ma vie sentimentale.

Rien de plus ou de moins que d'habitude, rétorquai-je d'une voix légèrement aigüe

Puisque rien ne se passe avec la fouine, tu peux peut-être te tourner vers les filles. Je peux te citer des dizaines de filles, toutes maisons confondues, qui rêvent de sortir avec toi Harry.

Elles rêvent de sortir avec l'Elu, pas avec Harry. De toute façon, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête, laisse tomber Hermione, s'il te plaît

Très bien, mais tu sais ce que j'en pense, me dit-elle, en me regardant fixement.

Euh, non. En fait, j'avais la terrible impression qu'elle savait ce qui se tramait avec Malefoy et attendait tranquillement que je l'annonce. Ben voyons. Ron ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre certaines de mes tendances. En fait, il me tuerait. Et il me tuerait une deuxième fois quand il apprendrait avec qui je « sors ».

C'est pour ça que je me suis contenté de marmonner et baisser les yeux sur mon assiette de pommes de terre – rôti. Ron donnait l'impression de ne s'intéresser nullement à notre discussion. Il avait toujours été passionné par la nourriture, je ne lui en voulais pas, au contraire.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

EPISODE DE LA VOLIERE LA NUIT ETOILEE : je préfère les blondinets mignons

J'étais inquiet à propos du retour de Voldemort. En fait, « inquiet » est un terrible euphémisme. J'étais terrifié, je n'en dormais plus. Bien sûr, j'avais des amis, tous les Gryffondors s'entendaient très bien. Mais je ne pouvais véritablement me confier qu'à mes meilleurs amis. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Ron et Hermione à propos de ça, c'est pour cette raison que je me sentais plutôt seul. Heureusement que Sirius était là. Nous entretenions une correspondance régulière depuis notre rencontre en 3ème année. Il me soutenait et savait presque tout de moi, sauf ce qui concernait ma vie personnelle, par exemple un magnifique blondinet qui s'amuse à explorer ma bouche, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Il n'aurait aucun problème avec mon homosexualité, étant donné qu'il sortait avec Lupin depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Personne n'est censé être au courant, mais la tension entre eux était palpable durant nos séjours Square Grimmaurd. Ils forment un joli couple. Une rumeur circule sur la déclaration d'amour que Sirius aurait faite à Lupin dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se serait jeté sur lui la nuit d'Halloween alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le Parc, insomniaques. Si seulement le blond peroxydé pouvait faire pareil. Non… Je ne viens pas d'envisager l'hypothèse que Malefoy et moi soyons un couple.

Il faut ajouter à cette inquiétude la pression des examens. Nous avions passé nos BUSEs l'année dernière et nous passerons nos ASPICs l'année prochaine. Nous n'étions que début Octobre mais je pressentais que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos. Ron, Hermione et moi passions nos soirées dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, à travailler ou nous amuser. Tous les Gryffondors attendaient amusés que Ron et Hermione se déclarent l'un à l'autre. Quand je tentais de faire parler Hermione au sujet de sa jalousie envers Lavande ou ses joues roses quand Ron s'asseyait près d'elle, elle me répondait que c'était à elle d'être ma confidente et pas l'inverse. Et elle me reparlait de Cho…

Le repas venait de se terminer de cette manière. Sauf que j'avais passé une journée exécrable et qu'après avoir supporté la bonne humeur de mes amis tout le repas (visiblement, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un certain V o l d e m o r t…), voir Cho, c'était trop. Elle venait « juste » demander le plat de pommes de terre certes, mais elle me fixait aussi (dévorait des yeux, a dit Hermione). Bref, je me suis échappé de la Grande Salle dès que j'ai vu Cho et me voilà ici, en train d'écrire une lettre à Sirius dans la Volière. Je lui touche un mot de Malefoy ? Non, personne n'a besoin de savoir. Surtout qu'il y a environ 99% de chance pour qu'il se foute juste de moi. La famille des Malefoy n'est pas appréciée au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Rien d'étonnant, même si j'étais sûr que Drago n'était dans le camp de Voldy que pour protéger sa famille, et lui-même.

J'entendis soudain des pas sur les marches qui conduisent à mon refuge. Je me forçai à ne pas céder à la paranoïa et finis en vitesse ma lettre à Sirius. La ficelle grise sur le parchemin résistait à mes doigts quand des pas légers derrière moi. Oh. Non. Décidément, c'était ma journée. Cho Chang et moi, seuls dans la volière. Tandis qu'elle prenait une expression de surprise niaise, sa voix arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles :

Bonjour, Harry.

Bonjour, Cho. … Comment vas –tu ?, demandai-je en regrettant immédiatement la question

Ca pourrait aller mieux… Tu sais, je regrette ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Je te considère toujours comme un ami et tu me manques beaucoup. Je n'ai même pas compris la raison de notre rupture…

Ecoute, Cho. Je suis aussi désolé que toi de notre rupture, mais je ne me sens pas en état d'avoir une nouvelle relation maintenant.

Oh, bien sûr. Je suis idiote, excuse-moi Harry, ces derniers temps je ne fais que penser à toi et moi, et à Cédric…

Elle pleurait maintenant, l'histoire avait un arrière goût de déjà vu mais je me rapprochai quand même d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle dégoulinait sur mon épaule droite, mais j'appréciais sa chaleur. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me murmura qu'elle me remerciait de tout ce que j'avais fait pour elle. Et là, elle m'embrassa. J'aurais dû faire attention, connaissant le personnage, mais je ne m'étais pas méfié plus que ça. Ses lèvres s'étaient rapprochées des miennes doucement, pendant que ses cheveux balayaient mes épaules. Sa langue trouva un chemin pour ma bouche et nous continuâmes pendant quelques minutes. Soudain, je repris contact avec mon cerveau et la repoussai légèrement.

Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?, me demanda-t-elle d'un ton minable

Je n'aurais pas dû céder, répondis-je à côté de sa question

Embrasse-moi Harry !, m'ordonna-t-elle

Non, je regrette Cho, tu es une amie pour moi mais ça en reste là.

EMBRASSE-MOI ENCORE !, me hurla-t-elle, comme hystérique

Là, elle se rua sur moi et je me retrouvai collé au mur. Une voix dans ma tête me souffla que ce n'était pas la première fois aujourd'hui. Cho appuyait ses lèvres extrêmement fort sur les miennes, comme si ça allait me rendre amoureux d'elle. Je la repoussai encore une fois, plus fort. Mais je ne la fis certainement pas voler à travers la Volière. Oh. Malefoy. Pourquoi mon cœur fait n'importe quoi en sa présence ? Il nous observait à l'entrée de la Volière, furieux. Sa baguette était pointée en direction de Cho.

J'ai compris Potter, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton méprisant, je vais te laisser avec ton petit ami.

Elle se releva d'une manière digne, du moins elle essaya et sortit en trombe en jetant un regard glacial à Drago, trop occupé à me fixer pour répliquer. Il était décidément magnifique quand il était en colère. Contre moi ? J'en eus vite la confirmation.

Je ne connaissais pas tes penchants pour les groupies, Potter.

Je n'en ai aucun. Cette folle de Chang m'a sauté dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Non, ne te rapproche pas de moi avec ces yeux là, je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de te violer.

Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, Potty. Je viens juste envoyer une lettre à mes parents, répliqua-t-il d'un ton amusé

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Si notre Gryffon avait tourné la tête vers un certain Serpy lors du repas, il aurait vu son expression outrée quand une certaine fille s'approcha de lui, et son empressement pour sortir de table les suivre.

Si quelqu'un avait regardé ce qui se passait dans la Volière pendant la vingtaine de minutes suivants, il aurait vu un blond et un brun, s'embrasser férocement et se ruer en direction des appartements personnels du Préfet-en-Chef Malefoy, sous une nuit étoilée. C'aurait été évident qu'ils s'aiment, mais ils ne le savaient même pas eux-mêmes.

Il aurait vu les corps s'entremêler sur le lit vert du blond, les bouches qui s'aventurent sous les boxers qui descendent petit à petit, il aurait vu le brun dévorer du regard le blond avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Il aurait vu le blond entourer ses lèvres autour du membre du brun, et l'inverse. Il les aurait vu gémir, soupirer et crier de plaisir. Puis s'endormir après avoir éjaculé tous les deux chacun à leur tour.

Il aurait assisté au réveil du blond qui contempla le brun pendant de longues minutes, avant de le réveiller sans ménagement et le mettre dehors un sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait vu les deux garçons sourire niaisement en se préparant, et aborder une expression inquiète plus tard, réalisant ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Oui, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter étaient décidément synchrones.

FLACH BACK ET LEMON

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, quelqu'un me plaque contre le mur, pensa Harry en un éclair alors que Malefoy lui expliqua tendrement tout contre sa bouche les termes de l'arrangement auquel il avait pensé. Sentir l'haleine mentholé et voir la peau piquante de ses joues (à cause de la barbe mal rasée xd) sur son visage n'aidèrent pas Harry à se concentrer, mais le blondinet et lui parvinrent à un accord simple :

Potter, avait-t-il soufflé, je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait. Mais depuis la rentrée, j'ai envie de toi comme je n'ai jamais eu envie de personne et visiblement c'est la même chose pour toi, insinua-t-il en faisant allusion au membre dur d'Harry contre sa cuisse. Ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on couche ensemble, régulièrement.

Même si c'est sacrément tordu comme idée, ça me va, souriai-je.

On est d'accord, murmura le beau blond avant de fondre sur mes lèvres.

LE MATIN

Pourquoi regarder Drago me procurait un sentiment de bien-être et accélérait mon cœur ? Alors que je n'avais pas bronché pendant le bouche-à-bouche et les caresses de Cho ? Ces questions se tournaient, et retournaient dans ma tête, sans que je puisse trouver de réponse. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'attendais avec impatience la prochaine fois que je verrai Drago. J'allais de plus en plus mal et une bonne nuit de débauche avec le Prince des Serpys ne pouvait me faire que du bien. Plus de bien que de mal en tous cas.

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui, et que j'aille prendre une douche froide. La journée allait être longue.

C'avait été bon. Très très bon, même. Drago était un amant merveilleux, faisant tout le temps attention à mon plaisir. Nous avions fini l'un sur l'autre, épuisés mais nous n'avions pas encore couchés ensemble. On s'était arrêtés aux préliminaires, faute de temps. Je m'étais endormi dans son lit et avais regagné mon dortoir au petit matin. J'étais bon pour une séance d'interrogatoire au petit déjeuner. En m'y rendant par des raccourcis, je croisai Cho Chang entourée de ses copines, se foutant visiblement de moi. J'entendis « Potter », « gay » et « Malefoy » dans la même phrase. Inquiétant.


End file.
